In a 3G mobile communication network, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System™ (UMTS™), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access™ (WCDMA™), or High Speed Packet Access™ (HSPA™), a Circuit Switched (CS) domain service, such as voice call and short message service, and a Packet Switched (PS) domain service to transmit a data packet are simultaneously supported. Further, as users of smart phones are increased, it frequently occurs to perform data communication, such as browser and web search, while the voice call is made.
However, in a case where the CS domain service and the PS domain service are simultaneously provided in a 3G mobile communication environment, RF signal interference may occur. In particular, in a weak electromagnetic field situation in which the strength of the wireless signal that is transferred to the terminal is weak, the quality of voice call having high priority may be affected by transmission of unintended background data.